


All Yours

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cam/Ethan fics [2]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ethan gets a little jealous during the season 11 promo shoot
Relationships: Ethan Cutkosky/Cameron Monaghan
Series: Cam/Ethan fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602595
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Cam/Ethan fic...cuz I like it!!
> 
> I write for me above all else. And I happen to like many ships ❤

All Yours  
(Cam/Ethan)

"This is bullshit." Ethan cursed as he walked around the side of the building, glaring at everyone. 

Cameron hurried after him, holding up his finger when someone called after him. "Baby, just stop."

Ethan stopped, trying his hardest to calm down. "I don't see why it's such a big deal. All he has to do is switch places with me."

"I know." Cameron stepped up behind him, pushing against his body as his hands moved around his sides. "But it's that way for a reason and if I could change it, I would."

It was time for the promo shoot for season 11, their last season. They all got dressed wearing sad, but happy smiles. Joking and laughing, enjoying their time. 

Ethan had been under his arm the entire time, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Once they decided to share their relationship with everyone, they were happier for it. No more sneaking around and hiding. 

The others happily accepted their relationship too. Even when they had a handful of years between them. The only one who'd shown any kind of issue was Noel. And it wasn't even an issue, more like he was mad or jealous. 

Noel had been the one to find out first during filming last year. He caught him, trying to sway Ethan into thinking it was a bad idea. It wasn't but it put a strain on their working relationship with him. 

Ethan was upset now because for the picture, Noel was beside him again. He had to lean against his shoulder because they were tv sweethearts, with Emma on his other side. 

Asking Noel to switch places hadn't worked as well as Ethan hoped. Noel flat out said no, sounding more than a little snarky. The director had also nixed the idea, telling them that he and Noel needed to be close. 

"I feel stupid for getting mad." Ethan let his head fall back to rest on Cameron's chest. "I sound like a girl saying it but I don't want him next to you."

It had Cameron smiling in his hair before he kissed his temple. "I'm not even that close to him baby. It's only my arm."

Ethan wrapped his arms around Cameron's. "My arm."

"Your arm." He chuckled, spinning him until they were face to face. "I'm closer to Emma than him."

"I don't want her there either." Ethan huffed back, "she's too close to your legs."

That had his eyebrows rising, along with his smile when blue eyes looked down, right at his legs. "My legs and arms and all my parts are for you."

"Then they decided you had to wear these jeans." Ethan gripped the soft but tight material. "Guess they realized they could see every inch of you in them."

Ethan was a jealous guy. Cameron had been warned when they started dating but he only believed him a little. Until it began to show. It wasn't annoying like it could have been, Cameron found it endearing and found himself just as jealous as Ethan was. 

"Oh, is that what this is about, my legs?" Cameron grinned and leaned down to his mouth. Ethan glanced away so he turned him back with a light grip on his chin. "Tell me."

"Not just the legs, but yeah. You gotta sit on that damn dumpster, damn near eye level with their mouths." Ethan's hands moved back, gripping Cameron's ass, squeezing. 

"I only want you that close." Cameron smiled as he kissed him softly, feeling him gasp. "In fact, you're just the right height for it if you turned around and faced me."

Ethan groaned. "Don't tease Cam. We still have to go do this shit."

"Yeah we do, but you gotta know I'm thinkin about being close to you the entire time. Right?" Cameron kissed him again, letting their lips linger together. "Just a handful of pictures and then I'm all yours."

Ethan lifted on his toes until their lips met, this time in a deeper, more satisfying kiss. It had Cameron gripping his jaw, urging him to keep going. He gave in, for just a moment longer before he pulled back. 

"Fine." Ethan breathed heavily when Cameron moved back. "But I don't have to like it and if he tries to touch you…"

Cameron silenced him with a quick kiss. "He won't baby, I promise." 

"Let's go!!"

Behind them, Cameron could hear the others bitching, getting irritated. "Let's go."

They walked back hand in hand and just before he were in full view of the cameras, Cameron gripped him by the collar of his shirt, jerked him around quickly and kissed him. 

Ethan melted against him, his arms moving up his chest, then around his neck. Their tongues swirled together in that addictive intimate way and it was almost enough to drone out the wolf whistles and clapping. 

When he pulled back, Ethan was smiling wider than he had all day. Cameron locked eyes with Noel, subtly warning him to keep to himself. It worked because Noel shook his head and turned away. 

"Satisfied?" Cameron asked as they linked hands again and walked back to the others. 

Ethan glanced at Noel, already leaning against the dumpster, waiting. But he didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, for now."

"Not to worry baby," Cameron smiled as they split, but kept their attention on each other. "I'll make you feel like you're the only one as soon as possible."

The others have happy, knowing chuckles. Except one. Cameron met Noel's eyes again, daring him to say something. When it was clear he wouldn't, he returned his attention back to Ethan. 

"Promise?"

Cameron turned and climbed up the side of the dumpster and flopped down, sitting closer to Emma. "Promise."

"Cam, if it helps, I can switch with him." Emma offered, whispering. 

"Thanks, really." He smiled and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "But putting them that close together will only make it worse."

Noel scoffed, crossing his arms. 

Cameron glared at him and tried not to let it get to him. It didn't matter that Noel had a problem, or why. That wasn't on him or Ethan. He wouldn't make it his problem either unless Noel overstepped. 

For now, he would do as directed for this picture and steal flirty glances at his boyfriend until he could properly show him how much he wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sammi 💌💌


End file.
